


Eine Frage

by fools_seldom_write



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deutsch | German, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, a lot of smut, well Fanfiction.de say so
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fools_seldom_write/pseuds/fools_seldom_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hat eine wichtige Frage an Dean (Spielt nach Staffel 6 Episode 10 Express in die Hölle)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eine Frage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hufflepuffmish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffmish/gifts).



> Hey
> 
> Da fanfiktion.de beschlossen hat, die Geschichte zu sperren (wegen PWP) dachte ich, wieso nicht hier hochladen?
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

"Dean, darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?"  
Dean fuhr herum und hätte beinahe seinen Whiskey verschüttet, so sehr hatte er sich erschreckt. Nicht, dass er nicht eigentlich daran gewöhnt war, dass Castiel kam und ging wie er wollte, aber er hatte es schlicht und einfach nicht erwartet. Gerade eben noch war er in Gedanken über Sam versunken gewesen, während er versuchte, eben diese mit dem Whiskey zu töten. Und sie hatten eigentlich ausgemacht, dass Castiel noch die ganzen gefangenen Monster in Crowleys Folterfabrik tötete und dann in den Himmel zurückkehrte. Schließlich hatte er dort doch einen Krieg zu führen und sowieso kaum Zeit für ein paar Abstecher nach hier unten. Wieso kam er dann, ohne, dass Dean ihn gerufen hatte? Oder hatte er ihn vielleicht gerufen, wegen Sam? Nein, das wüsste er noch, so betrunken war er noch nicht. Er war noch lange nicht betrunken genug.  
Dean hatte sich langsam wieder gefangen und antwortete: "Klar, was gibt's?"  
Castiel rieb sich kurz den Nacken, wie immer, wenn ihm etwas unangenehm war. Nanu? Was für eine Frage wollte er Dean denn stellen, die ihm so unangenehm war? Wollte er Dean vielleicht um Hilfe bitten? Aber vor einigen Stunden, als Dean seine Hilfe angeboten hatte, hatte er noch abgelehnt und gesagt, er könnte ihm nicht helfen. Also, was war es?  
Castiel räusperte sich kurz und sagte dann leise: "Also, bevor wir... Ähm, aufgebrochen sind, um Crowley zu töten, da..."  
Stotterte er etwa? Stotterte er etwa?  
Aber jetzt hatte Dean auch eine ungefähre Ahnung, worauf Cas hinauswollte. Der Porno? Sein Ständer?  
Bei dem Dean übrigens ziemlich heiß geworden war und er sich hatte zwingen müssen, nicht darauf zu starren. Er wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken.  
"Dieser Film... Er hat da dieses... Gefühl in mir ausgelöst."  
Oh Gott, bitte sag nicht, dass ich jetzt einem Engel Sexualkunde beibringen muss...  
"Ein zugegebenermaßen angenehmes Gefühl, aber ich verstehe es nicht."  
Dean stützte sein Gesicht in seiner Hand ab. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Er war eindeutig zu nüchtern für dieses Gespräch.  
Schnell kippte er seinen Whiskey runter.  
Wieso konnte Cas nicht jemand anderen fragen? Oder es schlicht und einfach dabei belassen?  
Und wieso wurde Dean heiß bei dem Gedanken, gleich mit Cas darüber zu reden?  
Schnell füllte er sich Whiskey nach und nahm einen weiteren, großen Schluck.  
"Naja, also...", begann er zögerlich. "Ich nehme an, dass der Porno dich erregt hat."  
Er konnte gar nicht betrunken genug sein für dieses Gespräch. Wieder nahm er einen Schluck Whiskey.  
Cas kniff die Augen zusammen und legte den Kopf schief. "Aber wieso?"  
Dean seufzte und fand sich damit ab, Cas nun etwas Sexualkunde beizubringen. Aber wirklich nur das Nötigste, Herrgott!  
"Naja, wenn Menschen etwas Erregendes sehen, bekommen sie einen Ständer. So einfach ist das."  
Bitte frag nicht nach, bitte frag...  
"Aber wozu soll das denn gut sein?"  
Dean nahm einen weiteren, großen Schluck Whiskey. In manchen Fällen war Castiels Neugier wirklich unvorteilhaft.  
Dean atmete tief durch und erklärte dann: "Naja, wenn der Mann in die Frau eindringen will, muss er hart sein, und deshalb wird er hart, sobald er etwas für ihn Erregendes sieht, tut oder daran denkt."  
Castiel sah immer noch verwirrt aus. Verdammt!  
"Aber ich werde keinen Sex haben und trotzdem ist mein Penis hart."  
Moment, hatte er eben ist gesagt? Er war noch immer hart? Ein Schauer fuhr durch Deans Körper und ihm wurde noch heißer. Vor ihm stand Castiel, seines Zeichens Engel des Herrn, und hatte einen Steifen.  
Oh verdammt!  
Wieso passierte das ausgerechnet ihm? Er könnte wetten, dass nie zuvor jemand einem Engel Sexualkunde erklären musste. Wieso dann er?  
"Er... ist hart?", versicherte Dean sich.  
"Ja.", sagte Castiel bloß, mit einer Beiläufigkeit, als würde er über das Wetter reden. "Und was kann ich dagegen tun?"  
"Du könntest zum Beispiel kalt duschen oder..." Moment! Wollte er Castiel gerade vorschlagen, sich einen runterzuholen?  
"Oder?", hakte Cas nach.  
"Nichts.", erwiderte Dean schnell, bevor er sich noch umentschied und es ihm doch sagte. Verdammt, wieso war es so schwer, nicht auf Cas' Körpermitte zu starren?  
"Doch, es könnte vielleicht wichtig sein.", sagte Castiel.  
Dean seufzte langgezogen. Da war es passiert. Er hatte sich umentschieden. Was sollte schiefgehen? Castiels Hülle bekam doch sowieso vermutlich schon einen Samenstau.  
"Du könntest dich auch selbst befriedigen.", sagte Dean, bevor er sich aufhalten konnte. Verdammt, was passierte hier?  
"Mich... Selbst... Befriedigen?", fragte Cas, noch verwirrter als zuvor.  
Dean trank den Whiskey aus und schenkte sich wieder nach. "Ähm...", sagte er und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Nicht nur, dass er Cas Sexualkunde beibringen musste, er musste ihm auch erklären, wie man sich einen runterholte.  
"Naja, es kann, ähm, schön sein, wenn, ähm, du, ähm..."  
Dean brach ab und räusperte sich. Er atmete tief durch und setzte erneut an. "Es kann schön sein, den Penis zu reiben.", brachte er es schnell hinter sich.  
Er stürzte schnell in einem den Rest seines Whiskeyglases hinunter. Der Alkohol brannte angenehm in seiner Kehle. In einer einzigen, schnellen Bewegung füllte er nach.  
Als er seinen Blick wieder Castiel zuwandte, konnte er im ersten Moment nicht glauben, was er da sah.  
Der Engel hatte seine Hose geöffnet und seinen erigierten Penis herausgeholt. Mit der linken Hand hielt er ihn fest, mit der rechten rieb er über eine Stelle.  
"So etwa?", fragte er.  
Dean konnte nicht antworten. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund konnte er nur auf Castiels Penis starren, den er in der Hand hielt und rieb. Er versuchte, seinen Blick abzuwenden, aber es wollte einfach nicht klappen.  
Verdammt, was passierte hier?  
"Dean?", fragte Castiel nach.  
"Ähm...", machte Dean, noch immer nicht fähig, ein einziges Wort rauszubringen. "Ähm..."  
"Dean, alles in Ordnung?" Cas sah ihn mit einem forschen Blick an.  
"Ähm...", sagte Dean. Die Hitze hatte mittlerweile seinen ganzen Körper eingenommen und er bemerkte, wie sein eigenes bestes Stück sich langsam regte. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, also machte er ein weiteres Mal: "Ähm..."  
"Dean?"  
Dean gab sich einen Ruck und zwang sich, den Blick von Castiels Penis abzuwenden, und ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen, was gar nicht mal so leicht war.  
"Ja. Alles in Ordnung.", sagte er so hastig, dass er sich beinahe an seinen eigenen Worten verschluckte, und schob ganz unauffällig eine Hand vor seinen Schritt, um die Beule in seiner Hose zu verbergen. Schnell nahm er noch einen Schluck Whiskey.  
"Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Cas.  
Dean nickte schnell.  
Cas legte den Kopf schief. "Dein Blutdruck ist gestiegen."  
Dean hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Gesicht glühte. Unter seiner Haut prickelte es, er musste knallrot sein.  
"Ähm...", sagte er. "Ja, das... Ähm, kann sein... Ähm, manchmal steigt ein Blutdruck... Ähm, einfach so."  
"Das wusste ich nicht. Ich lerne doch immer wieder Neues.", sagte Castiel. Dann wandte er seinen Blick wieder von Dean ab und auf sein Glied, das noch immer in seiner Hand lag, und Dean konnte nicht anders, als auch wieder darauf zu starren. Verdammt!  
Er konnte sich einfach nicht losreißen.  
"Es fühlt sich tatsächlich schön an.", sagte Castiel.  
"Castiel... Ähm..." Dean wollte gerade ansetzen und ihm erklären, dass man das normalerweise nur tat, wenn man alleine war, aber sein Mund wollte ihm einfach nicht gehorchen. Er konnte nicht weiterreden.  
"Was ist?", fragte Castiel und sah wieder auf und zu Dean. "Mache ich etwas falsch?"  
Wieder setzte Dean an, um ihm zu erklären, dass man so etwas nicht vor anderen Leuten tat, aber stattdessen hörte er sich selbst sagen: "Es muss nicht nur eine Stelle sein, du kannst auch den ganzen Penis reiben. Oder ihn mit der Hand umschließen und pumpen."  
Was? Was sagte er da? Er sollte Cas sagen, dass er aufhören sollte, dass er es irgendwo alleine machen sollte, und ihm keine Tipps geben, wie er es besser machen konnte.  
Castiel umschloss mit seiner rechten Hand sein Glied und machte langsame Auf- und Abwärtsbewegungen, so schleichend langsam, dass Dean beim Zusehen schon fast wahnsinnig wurde, wie musste es sich dann für Cas anfühlen? Wie hielt er das aus?  
"Schneller...", brachte Dean nur abgehackt hervor. Langsam wurde es echt eng in seiner Hose. Sein Penis drückte von innen gegen den Stoff seiner Boxershorts und beulte sie aus.  
Cas verschnellerte seinen Rhythmus und Dean dachte, dass, sobald der Engel weg war, er sich ganz dringend einen runterholen musste.  
Castiel sah wieder Dean an, aus diesen unglaublichen, blauen Augen, dass Dean fast der Atem stockte.  
"So?", fragte Castiel mit rauer Stimme.  
Seit wann war seine Stimme so verdammt sexy?  
Dean sah kurz hinunter zu Cas' hartem Glied, das er jetzt schneller pumpte, und dann wieder hoch zu den blauen Augen, die ihn unverwandt ansahen, noch immer auf eine Antwort warteten.  
Cas sah ihn an, während er sich einen runterholte, oh verdammt!  
Dean entwich ein Stöhnen und in einer ungeschickten Geste versuchte er, es als Husten zu tarnen. Er musste ganz dringend aus dieser Hose raus, er musste sich ganz dringend anfassen...  
"Ja, genau so.", seufzte Dean und ließ die Hand auf seinem Schoß, die ganz unauffällig seinen Ständer verdeckte, gegen seinen Schritt stupsen. Und nochmal. Und nochmal. Ganz unauffällig rieb er mit seiner Hand über seine ausgebeulte Jeans. Cas würde nichts merken. Ganz unauffällig bleiben. Nur noch einmal reiben. Oh, war das gut. Noch einmal, dann würde er aufhören und warten, bis Cas weg war. Jaaa...! Ein Mal ging noch, bloß ein Mal...  
Dean starrte wie hypnotisiert auf Castiels Ständer, der so fleißig von ihm bearbeitet wurde, während er immer und immer wieder durch die Jeans über seinen Ständer rieb.  
Es war doch kein Problem, wenn er ein bisschen rieb, oder? Es war unauffällig. Cas würde gar nichts merken, und wenn doch, dann würde er auch nicht begreifen, was Dean da tat und wieso.  
"Das ist gut.", sagte Cas, seine Stimme war brüchig, beinahe heiser. "Danke für diesen Tipp, Dean."  
Dean konnte nur nicken, er war nicht in der Lage, irgendetwas zu sagen oder gar einen ganzen Satz zu bilden. So etwas wie "Kein Problem" oder "Gern geschehen".  
Dean rieb etwas schneller. Cas war viel zu fokussiert auf diese für ihn neuen Empfindungen, er würde es nicht merken.  
Verdammt, war diese Hose eng. Wieso kaufte er so enge Hosen, was hatte er sich dabei gedacht?  
Aber hey, Castiel würde es nicht merken, sollte er seine Hose aufmachen, oder? Nur aufmachen, nicht runterziehen. Nur ein bisschen mehr Platz schaffen. Cas würde nichts merken, rein gar nichts.  
Vorsichtig öffnete Dean den Knopf seiner Hose und zog den Reisverschluss runter. Quälend langsam, damit Cas nichts mitbekam. Ach egal, er würde schon nichts mitbekommen. Mit einem Ruck riss Dean seinen Reisverschluss ganz auf.  
Ja, das war schon besser, aber immer noch viel zu eng.  
"Dean, willst du das nicht auch probieren? Es fühlt sich wirklich gut an."  
Dean hätte abwinken müssen, Dean hätte etwas wie "Nein Danke" sagen sollen, aber er konnte schon lange nicht mehr klar denken und ja, verdammt, alles, was er gerade tun wollte, war, seine Hose runterzuziehen und sich verdammt noch mal zu wichsen, bis er kam.  
Also kam statt einem freundlichen "Nein danke" ein ziemlich lustgetrunkenes "Jaaa, oh ja!"  
Er konnte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, wie peinlich das eigentlich war, er konnte nur aufspringen und sich die Hose herunterreißen, während er mit taumelnden Schritten auf Castiel zustolperte.  
"Oh, dein Penis ist auch schon erigiert.", bemerkte Cas.  
Gott, er machte Dean noch wahnsinnig.  
"Cas.", knurrte Dean wie von Sinnen. "Nimm. Deine. Hand. Da. Weg."  
Er war von sich selbst überrascht, dass er noch imstande war, einen ganzen Satz zu bilden. Zwar einen holprigen Satz, aber einen Satz.  
Sichtlich überfordert ließ Cas seine Hand sinken. Sofort griff Dean nach seinem Ständer und umfasste ihn.  
Er hatte noch nie den Ständer eines anderen Typen angefasst, aber darum konnte er sich jetzt nicht kümmern. Unwichtig.  
Dean begann schnell, Cas' Erektion zu pumpen, und diesem entfloh ein Stöhnen. Seine Hände krallten sich in Deans Jacke fest.  
Mit einer Hand pumpte Dean seinen eigenen Ständer, mit der anderen den von Cas.  
"Dean...", stöhnte Cas mehr, als er sprach. "Dean, ich... Ich kann nicht mehr stehen..."  
Pünktlich, als er diesen Satz beendete, sank er schon hinunter auf die Knie. Dean ließ kurzzeitig seinen Ständer los und nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich auch auf die Knie fallen zu lassen. Seinen Beinen traute er auch nicht mehr, also kam ihm das zugute.  
Sofort erfasste er wieder Cas' Erektion und fuhr fort, ihn zu pumpen, und Cas krallte seine Hände in Deans Schultern, so fest, dass es wehtat, aber das störte Dean nicht, es gab ihm eher noch einen größeren Kick.  
Gott, hatte ihn je etwas so sehr erregt wie Castiel, der sich vor ihm einen runterholte? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern.  
Hatte ihn je etwas so sehr erregt wie Cas, der vor ihm kniete und Dean ihn pumpte?  
"Dean.", keuchte Cas abgehackt.  
Gott.  
Dean entwich ein raues Stöhnen.  
"Dean, es wird... ahh... besser."  
Er schien sich noch fester in Deans Schultern zu krallen.  
Oh ja, und wie es besser wurde. Dean war auf einem Höhenflug, es war ihm alles egal, er wollte nur, dass das blieb. Oh Gott, fühlte sich das gut an!  
"Cas...", stöhnte Dean und ließ seine beiden Hände noch schneller werden.  
"Dean... Es wird besser!"  
Cas' ganzer Körper schien sich anzuspannen, seine Finger krallten sich unerträglich fest in Deans Schulter, während der erste Schub Sperma aus ihm schoss, direkt auf Dean.  
Und das, dieses Bild, von Cas, wie er abspritzte, wie er aufschrie, den Kopf in den Nacken lehnte, dieses Bild gab Dean den Rest.  
Der Orgasmus explodierte in ihm, Dean stöhnte ungehemmt, sein Sperma wurde in Schüben aus ihm herauskatapultiert und landete auf Cas' Krawatte, seinem Hemd und seinem Trenchcoat, oh Gott, es landete auf Cas' Trenchcoat...  
Erschöpft ließ Dean seinen Kopf auf Cas' Schulter sinken, genoss die Nachwehen dieses intensiven Höhepunkts, vielleicht war es der intensivste, den er je gehabt hatte.  
Cas lockerte seine Hände, nahm sie von Deans Schultern und streckte die Finger, ballte die Hand zur Faust, und streckte die Finger wieder. Vermutlich verkrampft.  
"Dean, was war das eben?", fragte Cas, seine Stimme schon fast wieder so gefasst und sachlich wie eh und je, aber eben nur fast.  
Eine gute Frage. Was zum Teufel war das? Was hatte er getan?  
"Ich schätze...", sagte Dean zögerlich. "Ich habe dir einen runtergeholt."  
Er hatte tatsächlich... Das hier war tatsächlich passiert. Castiel hatte sich vor Dean einen runtergeholt, und dann hatte Dean ihm einen runtergeholt, während er sich selbst einen runtergeholt hatte.  
Oh verdammt, wie hatte das alles passieren können?  
Dean sah hinunter auf die beiden erschlaffenden Glieder, und zog schnell Boxershorts und Hose wieder hoch, und schloss die Hose.  
Gottverdammt, was war gerade passiert?  
Sein Gehirn hatte es noch immer nicht verarbeitet.  
Cas tat es ihm gleich und verstaute sein erschlafftes Glied wieder in seiner Hose und schloss sie auch.  
"Das war schön.", sagte er, seine Stimme hatte endgültig wieder den üblichen, sachlichen Ton. "Es hat sich gut angefühlt."  
Dean wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Im Nachhinein war es ziemlich komisch. Dean hatte noch nie homosexuellen Kontakt gehabt. Er war noch nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen, dass er auf Männer stehen könnte, es war irgendwie von Anfang an keine Option gewesen.  
Aber vielleicht hatte sich ja nur keine Gelegenheit ergeben, dass er es herausfand. Immerhin hatte er es ja auch noch nie probiert. Vielleicht war er ja schon die ganze Zeit bisexuell und hatte es nur nie gewusst.  
"Ähm...", sagte Dean, während er aufstand. Er fühlte sich noch immer etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, aber diese Tatsache ignorierte er geflissentlich. "Ich... fand es auch schön... denke ich.", sagte er.  
"Das freut mich, zu hören.", erwiderte Cas und richtete sich auch auf. Er wirkte sehr sicher auf den Beinen.  
Dean bemerkte, dass ja immer noch Sperma auf Castiels Trenchcoat, Hemd und Krawatte war, welches langsam trocknete, und sah an sich selbst herunter. Ja, Spermaspritzer auf seinem Hemd und seiner Jacke.  
"Cas... Würde es dir was ausmachen, das wegzumachen?", fragte Dean.  
Im nächsten Moment waren die verdächtigen, weißen Flecken schon verschwunden.  
"Danke.", sagte Dean und sein Blick fiel auf sein volles Whiskeyglas. Bevor er davon hatte trinken können, musste ein gewisser Engel ja auf die Idee kommen, sich direkt vor ihm einen runterzuholen.  
Ja, einen Whiskey konnte er jetzt dringend gebrauchen.  
Dean schnappte sich das Glas und stürzte es in einem herunter. Er musste zur Ruhe kommen und darüber nachdenken, was eben passiert war, aber das war gar nicht so einfach, weil sein Gehirn sich noch immer weigerte, zu realisieren, was eben passiert war.  
"Dean.", sagte Castiel. "Danke."  
"Wofür?", fragte Dean leicht irritiert.  
"Naja, dafür, dass du... das gemacht hast. Es war toll. Danke."  
Dean räusperte sich und zwang sich zu einem "Kein Problem".  
Kurz schwiegen sie beide.  
"Ich denke, ich muss dann wieder in den Himmel.", sagte Castiel.  
Dean nickte. "Klar."  
Er rechnete mit einem Flügelflattern, aber Cas blieb noch eine Sekunde.  
"Vielleicht können wir das wiederholen.", sagte er und lächelte.  
Dean nickte. "Ja.", sagte er, und dieses eine Mal hatte er nicht einmal das Bedürfnis, irgendetwas zu überspielen oder zu verleugnen. Ja, er wollte das wiederholen. Daran war nichts auszusetzen, wieso sollte er Cas von sich stoßen? Er mochte den Engel, er mochte ihn ziemlich, und in dieser kurzen Zeit war Cas schon verdammt wichtig für ihn geworden. Da war etwas zwischen ihnen, und Dean konnte nicht genau benennen, was es war, aber es war gut, es war ein schönes Gefühl, und er würde es zulassen. Und auch wenn er nicht wusste, was es war, er musste es nicht wissen. Es reichte, dass er eines wusste: Er wollte das hier wiederholen. Um jeden Preis.  
Mit einem Flügelrauschen war Cas verschwunden.


End file.
